Kazama Naruto of the Phoenix Clan
by Kafaru
Summary: How exactly did Naruto meet the Phoenix Girls? Starts before Naruto the Sk8er Boy, Mild Kakashi and Sasuke bashing, Heavy Sakura Bashing NaruHina. If you like Sakura DO NOT READ but Sakura bashers come in and enjoy the bashing. A little Humor added too.
1. Chapter 1

Uzumaki Naruto of the Phoenix Clan

Summery: How exactly did Naruto meet the Phoenix Girls? Starts before Naruto the Sk8er Boy, Mild Kakashi and Sasuke bashing, Heavy Sakura Bashing NaruHina. If you like Sakura DO NOT READ but Sakura bashers come in and enjoy the bashing. A little Humor added too

I don't own Naruto but I do own the Phoenix Girls

Chapter 1. Sakura's Mistake.

"Blah" Talking

"_Blah" _Thinking

"**Blah" **Empathized

"_**Blah"**_ Inner, Inner Demon, Creature

_Blah _Legend script read

**Blah** Important word

LOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLO

Three figures walked through the forest of the village and came upon a Bath house. Two of them sighed relieved that they found it, the other giggled like a pervert causing the other two to sweat drop.

"Listen Ero-Sennin, me and Angie are going to the bath house and if either of us see you peeping we'll warn the other women, after we're done we'll continue to look for him" one of the hooded figures said to the tallest one who 'hmpft' at them.

"Fine, fine but if I see the gaki (brat) I'll tell you, after all I'm expecting that he might be happy to hear that he has a cousin or be pissed as hell I dunno" the tall hooded figure said to the other figure.

"Okay but take him to the Hokage, we'll need to speak with him, anyway Flair let's get cleaned up after all we don't want to be all sweaty and dirty when we meet him" the other hooded figure said removing their cloak to reveal a girl with brown skin, bluish black hair tied in a pony tail, and brown eyes, from the looks she was either 13 or 14. The other figure known as Flair removed their cloak to reveal a reddish brown haired girl with brown eyes and peach colored skin, who also looked 13 or 14.

"Jiraiya if tell your Hokage that if a single hair was harmed on his head I'll behead that person and wipe them off the face of the earth" Flair coldly said glaring at a tree. The last hooded person nodded removing their hood to reveal non other than Jiraiya the Toad sage.

"Trust me if the village didn't follow his father's wish then you'll have lots of heads to remove" Jiraiya said walking off. Angela looked at her best friend knowing what she was thinking about.

"Flair if your worried about the council trying to get our clans power don't, after all if the Hokage has anything to say about it they'll keep their hands off him" Angela said putting her hand on the other girls shoulder. Flair's glare softened a little into a sad look.

"It's not that, I'm worried he'll hate us for never seeing him when he was younger, especially if the village abused him I don't want to loose anymore people dear to me let alone hate me" Flair said sadly remembering the day their clan was demolished by a sickness that killed everyone but them. Her father had sent them away when it struck their home so they were the only ones left. Angela gave her reassuring squeeze to the shoulder.

"Well if he does be glad that he's alive after all he might come around after a little while" Angela said finally making her friend was happy. Flair flashed her friend a foxy grin pulling her into the bath house.

LOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLO

Naruto was not happy, not at all. His sensei had left him there saying he needed to train Sasuke. He left to find Sakura and talk to her, of course it didn't take long because she was with Ino both were both at the hospital holding flowers no doubt for Sasuke. He waved to the two girls smiling at them, of course Ino was the only one who responded also waving back as Sakura pretended not to notice him.

"Hey guys" Naruto said walking up to them. Ino greeted him and Sakura asked him.

"Where is Sasuke-Kun?" Sakura asked even though it sounded more like a demand. Ino snorted, not even she was that obsessed with the young prodigy to be completely rude to someone, as a matter of fact she couldn't stand the boy, she was acting to piss off Sakura because she had betrayed her for a false rumor. Naruto looked down.

"Kakashi Sensei said he was going to train him" Naruto said as the two girls gasped. Sakura glared at the boy like he had done something wrong so she grabbed him by the collar and started shaking him.

"Sasuke- Kun is still in the hospital and you **let** Kakashi-sensei go off to train him?" Sakura yelled at the scared boy. Ino looked at Sakura in shock, what the hell does she think she's doing!

"Sakura's right about Sasuke-kun being in the hospital, shouldn't your sensei train you instead?" Ino asked as Sakura dropped Naruto on the ground. Sakura scoffed when she said that.

"Hell no, Sensei probably knows that Naruto-Baka (Idiot) isn't worth his time training so he decided to train Sasuke-kun! After all he **is** the rookie of the year and an Uchiha, I wouldn't be surprised if he left Naruto for dead because he'll never amount to anything!" Sakura said right in front of both Ino **and** Naruto. Ino Glared at the pink haired girl while letting out a small amount of killer intent towards her. Sakura of course didn't notice because she left to fid Sasuke. Ino helped Naruto up who looked upset about Sakura's words.

"Oy don't let pinky get to ya she doesn't know the difference between Reality and Fantasy, give up on her she doesn't deserve someone who treats her so kindly after all they say 'don't take others for granted you might regret it' Ino chirped trying to cheer up the orange wearing Shinobi. Naruto stared at her and smiled an actual smile.

"Now if you excuse me I have some important** business **with someone" Ino said leaving while cracking her fist. Naruto stared at the spot Ino was at before snapping back to reality. He still needed a sensei to train him for the finals, after all Neji is going to be a very tough opponent. Speaking of Hyugas he decided to go visit Hinata to see if she was fine.

LOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLO

Ino walked down a hall to see Sakura standing there, Ino then decided to **talk** to the girl.

"HEY SAKURA! Ino screamed angrily at the girl who turned around do to the fact Ino yelled so loud.

"Yes Ino-pig?" Sakura asked. Ino began twitching.

"What the hell was that about back there do you have any considerance for your teammate, or do you enjoy bringing him down?" Ino yelled the question. Sakura scoffed again.

"Why should I? After all you have worthless teammates one who's a Fat ass a complete lazy ass and even more worthless man for a teacher" Sakura said in a matter of factly tone. That did it Sakura crossed had the line this time, no one I mean **no one** dare insults Ino's team and lives to tell the tale.

"You BITCH! HOW DARE YOU THAT'S **MY **TEAM YOU INSULTED! I SWEAR IF THIS WASN'T A HOSPITAL I WOULD'VE **BEATEN YOU AN ICH WITHIN YOUR LIFE**" Ino yelled in full blown rage. Sakura however ignored this and started insulting the other Konoha teams Ino snapped when she heard what she said about Hinata.

"I don't know what that Hyuga sees in Naruto anyway she must retarded to-

Sakura didn't finish because Ino punched the Sh out of her. She smiled satisfied with the punch walked back to the entrance. However the punch wasn't punishment enough for saying such things, Ino knew that if she kept to herself the others would think she was protecting that **thing. **News flies fast in Konoha, very fast indeed.

LOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLO

Naruto slowly made his way to Hinata's room praying to the gods that Kiba or people who thought of him as a demon weren't in there. But unfortunately Hinata's team were all there they all stared at the newcomer, Hinata's face turned a cherry red color when she saw her crush come in. Shino stood there, Kurenai just waved, and Kiba gruffed out a hello still angry about being beaten by him. Naruto nervously chuckled a bit do to the fact Kiba had this look on his face.

"I'll… Come back later when I feel that my life isn't in danger of vanishing" Naruto said nervously slowly backing to door only to back into Hyuga Hiashi. Naruto saw that the man was staring back at him, suddenly feeling light headed Naruto fainted. They all stared at Hiashi who shrugged not knowing what happened. Suddenly they saw a very sadistic looking Ino which scared everyone.

"You all wouldn't happen to know where my team is, do you?" Ino asked as none of them answered except for Kurenai.

"Asuma is training Shikamaru for the next round of the Chunin exams why?" Kurenai asked as Ino had this evil look on her face.

"Trust me I'm going to say that Naruto's paired with an idiot who crossed the line and she just signed a death contract, here I have everything written in this scroll, but don't kill her cause my team may want to have go at her" Ino said tossing a scroll to Shino before running off to find her team. Shino opened the scroll and read it, and then he did something no one ever thought he would do.

"**SHE SAID WHAT!!!!!!**"was the enraged yell heard through the hospital caused by none other than Abrume Shino.

**Somewhere in the Abrume Household.**

Shibi heard an enraged yell that caused a small earthquake.

"Someone must of angered Shino" he said sipping some coffee.

**On the mountain with Kakashi and Sasuke.**

"Sensei did you hear something?" Sasuke asked as Kakashi shuddered.

"Yes and I have a feeling that when we get back, Sakura will be in deep sh" Kakashi said trying shake off his dread.

**Training grounds with team 10.**

"I have a feeling that yell had something to do with Ino" Asuma said as Chouji looked around trying to figure out who yelled.

"Wow never knew Shino could be so loud and from the hospital too" Shikamaru said as the other two looked at him sweat dropping, the genius could be scary with his sharp mind sometimes.

**With Flair and Angela.**

"Hey Flair did you hear that?" Angela asked as she looked around the room. Flair looked at the ceiling.

"Yeah I hope that had nothing to do with my cousin" Flair said as she and Angela left the bath to retrieve their clothes.

**Back at Hinata's hospital room.**

"Hey Shino, did you yell loud enough? I can still hear" Kiba said trying to rid the ringing noise he could hear. Shino swiftly turned his head to Kiba and shoved the scroll in his face. This time Kurenai, Hiashi, Hinata, and the now awake Naruto also read what the scroll said.

"**SHE SAID WHAT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" **came yells from the five.

**On the mountain with Kakashi and Sasuke.**

"Okay one of those yells **definitely **belonged to Naruto" Kakashi said as he and Sasuke looked towards the village wondering what was going on.

**Training grounds with team 10.**

"Those yells belonged to Hiashi, Kurenai-san, Kiba, Hinata, and Naruto, who are also at the hospital" Shikamaru said scaring the two there. They didn't notice Ino coming along with an evil look. She walked up to the three and blew a whistle very loudly scaring the hell out of them.

"Okay Ino what was that for?" Asuma asked the girl who threw a scroll at him, he opened it and read it.

"**WHAT!!!** Oh Kakashi had better not know about this or I'll kill him" Asuma yelled angrily throwing the scroll to the floor as Shikamaru and Chouji read it. They like the others who had read it were **not** happy.

"Oh that pink haired little, Ino are you telling us that **she** said this!!" Shikamaru yelled wanting to **kill **something. For once in their lives they were **petrified** by the crazy killer intent the lazy boy was letting out.

"Do I look like I would do something like **this** for kicks!?" Ino asked loudly.

"Your right as of today team 10 **will not** be slacking off we're **way** behind the others in individual strength, Ino you need to train in Taijutsu as does Shikamaru, Chouji you need to train more in Ninjutsu and genjutsu I'm going to Kurenai because I'm pretty damn sure she got the same note" Asuma said walking off muttering something about irresponsible sensei's and other things. As he walked off Ino turned to her teammates.

"Now look I know I've been a bitch ever since we became a team but Forehead defiantly pushed the envelope this time so if you two forgive me we should work together and become stronger and put that bitch in her place so are you two in or out?" Ino asked the last question pulling her hand out. Shikamaru and Chouji looked at the hand, it's true she wasn't exactly nice to them but after reading that note about what Sakura said they would totally have Ino any other day.

"I'm in" Shikamaru said shaking Ino's hand. After a small silence Chouji shook her hand too.

"Great now I think we should find weapons that we are good with because if we are low on Chakra we could use a weapon to fight back and we could also add Chakra to them as well to make them more powerful" Ino explained amazing the two.

"Then I say we go to that Tenten girl, she's a weapons mistress she'll help no doubt" Shikamaru said as they left to find the girl, who also got a message from Ino and she was **pissed**, not only did she insult her own teammate but had the audacity to insult all of the Konoha ninja that entered the Chunin exams, including her team. She went straight to Neji and gave him the letter and he like the others was also angry.

'_This…… __**Girl**__ may be why Uzumaki is so weak from what I heard he was smitten with her, and to think one could be that __**cruel **__to their own teammate…_' Neji thought as a voice that sounded much more like a high spirited version of him made it self known.

"**And your one to talk, you treat your own cousin the same way so don't go saying such things" **It said as Neji looked around.

"**Ah you cant see me on the outside I'm your inner, I say it's true what Uzumaki said you had no reason to do what you did to Hinata-sama, she didn't do anything or know that some cloud ninja were after her, you hate the main family but what about the children who know nothing about the houses, do you hate them too?" **inner Neji said to Neji who tried to ignore him. Finally ignoring inner Neji, Neji got back to work on training, only to be interrupted by three newcomers.

He noticed them as team 10, wondering what they were doing he came out to where they would see him.

"What are you three doing here and why?" Neji demanded like they would attack at anytime. Ino walked over to him.

"We're looking for your teammate since she's a weapon expert, we wanted to know if she could help find some weapons to train with" Ino said which caught Neji off guard.

"I'm assuming you guys got that letter too" Neji said as team ten looked at him. Ino snorted at that.

"I was the one who sent it, because Pinky really pushed it to far with insulting everyone excluding Sasuke and her sensei, I'm not the kind of person who wont tell anyone about what someone said especially something like **that**" Ino said as Neji was once again surprised. He then turned around and motioned the three to follow him, they did so and followed the Hyuga prodigy.

Sakura may not know it but she just started something big.

LOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLO

**Omake Bitch Slap No Jutsu!**

"I'll… Come back later when I feel that my life isn't in danger of vanishing" Naruto said nervously slowly backing to door only to back into Hyuga Hiashi. Naruto saw that the man was staring back at him, suddenly feeling light headed Naruto fainted. The five looked at him as Hiashi pulled a stick out of nowhere and started poking him.

"Did I kill him?" Hiashi asked as he continued poking him with the stick as Tsume, Inoichi, Shikaku, and Chouza all walked by to see this. They all stared at him until.

"Okay what the hell are you doing?" Tsume asked the Hyuga clan head wondering if he cracked or something. Of course everyone was staring at him until Kiba got grabbed Naruto by the color and.

"Bitch slap no jutsu!" Kiba said slapping Naruto as hard as he could instantly waking the boy up. Kiba then dropped the boy on the ground while laughing.

"Oh hell no, Hidden Taijutsu 'Hand of the Pimp no Jutsu!" Naruto said back handing Kiba. The two then got into a slap fight (also known as a bitch fight) as the others watched sweat-dropping.

LOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLO

Phew that was pretty long I'll show the rest of Team 10 side story then the reactions to team 8, Hiashi, and Naruto and their side story in the Next Chapter.

Okay I'll say this now, I don't hate Kakashi and Sasuke, I just really don't like them cause in this fiction they get slightly bashed. Sakura however is very close to being hated by me so she will get a huge bashing. Now for those of you who are fans of _Naruto the Sk8er boy_ I'll try to continue it cause it's completely different from this one seeing as how I didn't exactly think the story out right because originally it was going to be a script for a Doujin I wanted to do but I made it a story.


	2. Chapter 2

Kazama Naruto of the Phoenix Clan

Chapter 2. Training is the Best Way to Vent Anger.

Summery: How exactly did Naruto meet the Phoenix Girls? Starts before Naruto the Sk8er Boy, Mild Kakashi and Sasuke bashing, Heavy Sakura Bashing NaruHina. If you like Sakura DO NOT READ but Sakura bashers come in and enjoy the bashing.

I don't own Naruto but I do own the Phoenix Girls

"Blah" Talking

"_Blah" _Thinking

"**Blah" **Empathized

"_**Blah"**_ Inner, Inner Demon, Creature

_Blah _Legend script read

**Blah** Important word

LOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLO

Warning: If you like NaruTen DO NOT READ unless you want to be disturbed to make never to read stories like it again. There I warned you and You cant say I didn't.

LOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLO

For the first time in a long time Tenten was scared. Two hooded figures had come and asked her if she knew Uzumaki Naruto. Tenten had told them that she doesn't give such information away, as one the people laughed.

"Well you certainly are a good Shinobi but if you do see him tell him that his cousin is looking for him, I'm sure he would love to meet me or kill me whatever" the person said walking away. Tenten looked at her wondering what she meant so she stopped the two.

"Hang on a minute, who are you two and how are you his cousin?" Tenten asked as they stopped as she assumed looked at her. One of them removed their hood as Tenten let out a scream. Standing in front of her were **The** Phoenix Girls, it was almost every Genin's dream to meet them and Tenten was just lucky enough to be one of the Genin.

"Oh My god, I didn't know it was you two!" Tenten screamed as she started apologizing very quickly. Flair and Angela began to sweat-drop at the Bun haired Girl's actions. Raising a hand Tenten stopped.

"Err that's all right but could you please help us find Uzumaki Naruto, we really need to speak with him and the Hokage" Flair said as she sensed four people coming. Quickly putting her hood back up and making a quiet jester to Tenten, Neji, Shikamaru, Chouji, and Ino came up.

"Hey guys what's going on?" Tenten asked as Ino walked up to her.

"Me and my teammates need weapons for training" Ino said as Tenten nodded. She walked into a house as the group followed her, in the house were **hundreds **of different weapons. Everyone stared at the room in amazement even Neji who is Tenten's Teammate.

"So which weapon will you guys choose, oh and do any of you happen to know where Naruto is these two are looking for him" Tenten said pointing towards Flair and Angela who still had their hoods on. The four looked at them wondering why they were wearing such strange clothes.

"We don't want to cause people to have heart attacks if you wondering why we're wearing these" Angela said as the four sweat-dropped.

"Yeah he's at the hospital" Ino said as the two nodded and left. But Angela stopped and pointed at a bow.

"I think the Yamanaka girl would be good with a bow, you could add elemental Chakra to it and create powerful blows with it, plus she looks like a long distance fighter" She said as she turned to Chouji.

"He could use a big sword or a large weapon since he might have the strength to wield one since he's an Akimichi, the Nara could probably use a weapon that he could combine with his shadow for a longer Shadow jutsu, maybe a staff or something that's long and thin, and the Hyuga possibly something that's also long ranged, but those are just suggestions" Angela said as she and Flair walked out as the others looked at the spot they were.

"Well that was helpful" Chouji said as everyone nodded.

"Hey you guys choose what weapon you want I'll be back later" Tenten said as she ran out the door following the two girls. The Ino-Shika-Chou team decided to go with the weapons that Flair suggested.

"Man I can't wait to test these babies out!" Ino yelled as she held the quiver full of arrows. Shikamaru grabbed a very long Katana and Chouji choose a giant sword. Neji looked at the door were his teammate had run off after those two girls.

"_Those two girls are, intriguing who are they?" _Neji thought as he left the house to resume training.

LOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLO

Team 8, Hiashi, and Naruto watched as Kiba walked in circles breathing fire. Naruto had a hurt look on his face, Hinata was twitching wanting to maim someone, Shino, Hiashi and Kurenai were the only ones calm. Kiba pointed at Naruto as fire shot out his mouth.

"You are paired with a BITCH!" Kiba yelled accusingly at the blonde who slightly backed away from him. Kurenai stood up and walked out the room.

"I need to speak with Kakashi about this, something like this can't go unpunished" Kurenai said as Kiba kept raging.

"What's next? Are two hooded people going to come in and one of them is gonna go and pick up Blondie and take him to the Hokage's tower!?" Kiba yelled as Flair and Angela came in and Flair picked Naruto up throwing him over her shoulder and walked out the room. Kiba and the others stared in disbelief.

"We need to speak with him and the Hokage, its important" Flair said as she and Angela jumped out a window as everyone stared at the window.

"GOD DAMNIT, NOW WHAT SOME GIRL GONNA COME IN AND JUMP OUT THE WINDOW FOLLOWING THEM!?" Kiba yelled as everyone else sweat-dropped. That was when Tenten ran in and jumped out the window too.

"Sorry I'm following them right now!" Tenten yelled as Kiba's left eye began to twitch, Shino then turned to the Inuzuka.

"You can predict the future can't you?" He asked as Kiba started twitching even more.

"Not…. Another…. Word…. Shino" Kiba said slowly as Shino nodded.

LOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLO

Naruto didn't know what happened, he was in a room with team 8 and the next thing he knows he's outside near the Hokage tower.

"So do you think that Ero –Baka is here yet?" Angela asked Flair who shrugged.

"I'm right here ya know?" a new voice said that belong to Jiraiya who was with the Sandaime. Flair and Angela bowed as Naruto fell on his butt.

"We have a **lot **to talk about Sandaime –Sama" Flair said empathizing lot as the Third sighed.

"So it seems but I think our **guest** will need to know too, I just found something rather **interesting** about her and Naruto so please come out Tenten" he said as Tenten jumped out of a tree.

"Hehe uh hi" Tenten said as The Third, Jiraiya, Flair, and Angela sweat-dropped. They all headed up to the Hokage's room as Naruto looked around.

"Oi Old man what's going on, and who are these guys?" Naruto asked jabbing a thumb at Flair and Angela. The Sarutobi had them all sit down.

"Well Naruto I just found today that you're from one of the most powerful clans in the Shinobi nation and that you have a sister and a cousin" Sandaime said as Naruto's eyes widened in shock.

"Wh-What!?" he yelled as Flair and Angela removed their hoods. He looked at the two still shocked. Flair turned her head to Sarutobi with a questioning look.

"So he has a sister too?" Flair asked as Sarutobi nodded tossing them a scroll. Flair read and stopped to stare at Tenten.

"What?" Tenten asked as Flair handed her the Scroll. Tenten read it before dropping it.

"You mean I'm his older sister!?" Tenten yelled pointing at Naruto who looked at her as his eyes widened more. Sarutobi nodded as Naruto picked up the scroll and read it, how ever he was the one most effected by it.

_Sarutobi, I'm leaving this here for when my children. I don't know when me and my wife want you to hold on to this and DO NOT READ it unless it is very important. _

_My Daughter's memory will be removed if I were to die early. She will know nothing of me or her family for reasons. I don't want my enemies to try and kill them nor do I want them to be treated as breeding machines if the council were to hear of the clan their mother was from. My children's names are Tenten and Naruto._

_As to whom their mother is, she is the Clan head of the Phoenix Clan. They are the Heirs to the clan which is why no one is to know of their heritage or who their parents are until they are at least Jounin or something important comes up._

_We both want them to know that we love them._

_Signed The Yondaime Arashi Kazama and Suta-Safaia Kazama._

Naruto wanted to cry, he just found out his idol was his father and that he had a family all along. He put the scroll down as everyone looked at him in worry.

"Naruto? Are you okay?" Sarutobi asked as no reply came from Naruto.

"You know if you want, you can go somewhere to clear your head and come back later" Flair said as Naruto got up left.

"He's taking this harder than I thought" Flair said as Tenten looked at her.

"What do you mean?" Tenten asked as the Third sighed.

"Sit down Tenten there's you need to know about Naruto since he's your brother" The Sandaime said as he explained the Kyuubi tale to Tenten. By the end Tenten was angry.

"So He had to put up with this bull Sh-t for as long as he could remember!?" Tenten yelled holding a Kunai. Flair and Angela tried to calm her down but they were also pissed.

"Ero- Sennin you told him of the threat I made correct?" Flair said in a very calm voice as Jiraiya shook his head.

"What threat?" he asked.

"I said if even one hair on his head was harmed I would find the person who did it and kill them" Flair said dangerously as the Third stared at her.

"Uhhh I don't think you'd be able to since there so many that have thought of him as a demon" he said as Tenten got up and left.

"I'm going to find him" Tenten walking out the room. The four remained there.

"Do you think they'll be okay?" Jiraiya asked as the other three sighed.

"Well I'll give you the keys to Arashi's house you can stay there" The third said tossing Flair the keys.

"Thanks oh and don't tell **anyone** about this" Flair said as she and Angela left. Jiraiya looked at his sensei who only sighed.

"I'm getting way to old for this and why don't they want anyone to know?" The Third asked as Jiraiya snorted.

"Well if as you said most power clan in the Shinobi nations what do you think would happen if it got out to the public?" Jiraiya asked as Sandaime sighed.

"Good point" he said as he grabbed a bottle of Sake and two cups.

LOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLO

Tenten looked for the boy who was now her brother. She felt many emotions run through her. Shock of the truth, anger at the villagers who had their heads screwed on backwards, hatred at the boy's pink haired teammate more than she did before, and finally sadness that she hadn't known until now. She went to a pond near her training field and saw Naruto sitting there. She walked up to him with his back to her.

"Hey" She said as Naruto still sat there.

"Hey" he quietly replied back to here.

"Can I sit with you?" She asked as Naruto nodded his head. She sat down next to him while he stared at the water. After five minutes he spoke.

"How do you feel about this?" he asked.

"Honestly I don't know, I mean I didn't have a family at all but I had people who cared for me, and you I'm not sure" Tenten said as Naruto looked at her.

"I heard about your 'prisoner'" she said as Naruto nodded.

"Well at least I know why he chose me" Naruto said as Tenten nodded.

"But yet, I'm excited because I thought I was a no body, someone not worth anything or special in any way, but now I find out I'm part of one of the most famous clans and related to two of my idols, how do you feel?" Tenten asked as Naruto sighed.

"Well I feel happy that I have a family and shocked about my heritage and like you said, I thought I wasn't meant anything either but I find out I'm the son of the man I want to surpass and look up to, so it's all kinda strange for me" Naruto said as Tenten nodded.

"And I'm angry at the villagers who are to blind to see past a demon and use it's container as a scapegoat" Said a new voice. They turned around to see Flair and Angela standing there.

"Hey there" Tenten said as the two sat next to them.

"How did you both know?" Naruto asked as Flair sighed.

"Before I explain your both allowed to be angry at me, we had found out last year after the clan had died from a sickness, we couldn't go back at the time but when we could I went to look at the files, I had read that the original clan head was married but it never told me who, that was when we met Jiraiya he had told me about you and who your father was, I wanted to go as soon as possible but he told me that if I were to go back then I would never escape, so me and Angie traveled with him and trained, it was then he decided that we could come, so here we are" Flair said as the two nodded.

"But why doesn't anyone know about me?" Tenten asked.

"I read that scroll over again and it said that once he had died everyone would forget he had kids to protect them from enemies, which is why no one knew a thing about you, Jiraiya however had mentioned him having a daughter but he had forgotten her name because he was the only one who was allowed to know that much, so we were looking for Naruto and that scroll to see who his daughter was" Flair explained as the two nodded again.

"Well me and Flair have decided to train you, help you remove a special Genjutsu that was placed on you both when you were younger and help you both go into Phoenix mode" Angela said as the two grinned.

"Now to the Kazama house!" Flair yelled happily as Naruto and Tenten looked at her.

"Does she have a split personality?" Naruto asked as Angela snickered.

"No she was worried about being hated by her cousins, she gets like that" Angela said as they all headed to the house. Once they made it the two girls motioned them into the backyard. When they got there they saw that the Hokage and Jiraiya were there as well.

"Jiraiya, are you ready?" Flair asked as the older man nodded. She motioned Naruto onto a wooden platform and had him stand in the middle.

"Okay Naruto Jiraiya is going to look at the seal and see if he can remove the Genjutsu" Angela said as Naruto nodded. He roved his shirt and began to mold Chakra, which was when Jiraiya noticed another seal over it.

"So you were right, defiantly ran into Orochimaru this is his handy work" Jiraiya said as Naruto looked down to see the seal.

"Huh maybe that's why my Chakra control has been sucking more than usual" Naruto said as Jiraiya made a triumph noise.

"Found it, now I'm going to remove both the over seal and genjutsu!" Jiraiya exclaimed as he hit Naruto with his fingers into his stomach. Naruto was sent flying into some bushes as Tenten ran up to Jiraiya and began to shake him.

"Are you trying to send him to the hospital?" Tenten screeched as she ran over to Naruto to see if he was okay. They all went over to the bushes and heard a moan. They saw a boy with limp hair that was a blond/brown color, he was a little taller than Sasuke he had a lean build and looked an awful lot like a bishoen. The group all stared at him as he looked at them. His eyes were a deep blue with small hints of brown on the sides.

"N-Naruto?" Tenten asked as the boy looked at her. The boy was Naruto and he noticed everyone looking at him with huge eyes.

"What?" the transformed Naruto asked as they continued to stare at him.

"You look like a bishouen and your clothes are too small for you" Flair said as Naruto suddenly stood up and ran over to the pond to see his reflection. Once looking at it he screamed.

"NOOOOO I DON'T WANT TO HAVE FAN-GIRLS!" Naruto cried as the group sweat-dropped. After Naruto cried a waterfall Jiraiya had Tenten stand on the platform too.

"Okay I don't know where your seal is so you need to find it" Jiraiya said as Tenten molded Chakra as her right shoulder glowed a little. Jiraiya looked at her shoulder before ramming his index finger into it. A cloud appeared as Tenten now stood a little taller than before with the same colored hair Naruto has, her eyes were like Naruto except for brown and the Blue was on both sides, and her hair was longer than before.

"Well I get the feeling that Naruto and Tenten are going to get Fans with their new looks, not that I'll allow them to even be near them unless they want to die a horrible death" Flair said cracking her knuckles obviously not joking.

"Well I think we should get them new clothes now that they'll be in their new forms" Angela said as she took them both to the village with Flair following in suit.

LOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLO

Well heres Chapter 2 of Kazama Naruto of the Phoenix Clan, I'll leave you here as I've already started chapter Three with three pages done already.


	3. IMPORTANT

Hey sorry for not Upadating anything. My computer wont let me on the internet in my room where my story files are but Untill it is fixed I'll be working on them and maybe when my internet DOES work I'll have possiably more than one chapter updated on them.

Until Then!!


End file.
